User blog:Y12phantom/Four Things We Learned From Raw
4/7/14 Four Things We Learned From Raw I’ll be doing this every week, just for fun. This is purely my opinion, but feel free to share yours in the comments. 1. The Attitude Era has officially died Now of course, we actually saw this happen at WrestleMania 30, but it became more apparent tonight. Let’s look at the eight main Attitude Era guys that are currently performing in the WWE: Triple H, Mark Henry, Big Show, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, Undertaker, Christian, and Kane. Only eight, shocking right? If you think about just back to 2009, you had HHH, HBK, Undertaker, Kane, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Mark Henry, Big Show, Christian, and Edge. Of course, since then we’ve lost Jeff and Matt, HBK, and Edge. Let’s now take a look at the current Attitude Era guys; HHH is a main eventer, albeit part-time, and sure, he’s fighting for the title right now, but he’s basically just enhancement talent for Bryan. Mark Henry is also just enhancement talent for the likes of Dean Ambrose and others, as is Kane for the Shield, and the New Age Outlaws for the tag team division. Undertaker just wrestles one match a year, and now the streak is over, so even that’s uncertain. Big Show is also just chilling there, not doing much, while Christian is always either injured or floating in the midcard. But amongst these men, only HHH and Undertaker held serious relevance. Now that Bryan beat HHH clean, and now that the streak is over, so is the in-ring relevance of the two, making the start of a new era. 2. PAIGE IS FUCKING AWESOME! I’m in love. Seriously. People who think AJ is cool are simply yet to see Paige. Seriously, Paige is a better AJ (plus she has tits!!!). When Paige came out, she got a better reaction than the likes of Alberto del Rio, Sheamus, hell, even Cena. The crowd loves her, she makes a very organic tweener, just there to accomplish. She is easily a better technical wrestler than AJ Lee, too, and just wait until she gets some serious mic time. I think the WWE letting Paige end AJ’s historic run, and on her debut match to boot, shows that the WWE has faith in Paige, and she will definitely carry the Diva’s division for years to come, seeing as she’s just 21. 3. Daniel Bryan is the most over superstar in WWE history Daniel Bryan is crazy over! Have you ever heard a crowd reaction like that? I swear, it’s just getting louder each and every week. Bryan had 70,000 plus on his feet, chanting yes while he held up the belts. Was there ever a time when a superstar had almost 100% of the audience behind them? Stone Cold almost did, but he had haters, The Rock had haters, even Hulkamania had haters, but do you ever hear a boo for Daniel Bryan? NO! NO! NO! Daniel Bryan will go down in history as one of the greatest superstars to ever be in the WWE. His momentum is dying anytime soon, Daniel Bryan will be the face of the company, and he will be one of the, if not the, greatest WWE superstar of all time. 4. The era of NXT has begun. It’s finally here, we’ve gotten what we wanted. A new bunch of superstars in prominence. Let’s go over it, shall we? Bo Dallas, Paige, Adam Rose, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Luke Harper, Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan, Alexander Rusev, Antonio Cesaro, Big E Langston, Emma. These are all NXT alumni who have joined the main roster. Let’s look at who’s on the way: Adrian Neville, The Ascension, Tyler Breeze, Aiden English, Enzo Amore, and many talented divas. The future looks great. Paige is Diva’s champion OVER the likes of Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, and Natalya, the 3 main stars of Total Divas. The WWE actually cares! The Shield is the most over faction since Evolution, and they’re about to collide, that’s crazy! The Wyatt Family is quickly rising to permanent main event status, hell, they’re already there. Big E is the Intercontinental Champion, Cesaro is the newest Paul Heyman guy, and one of the most organic and over superstars. Rusev is being hyped as the next big thing, Adam Rose is the fun gimmick we’ve all been lacking. It really is a great time to be a WWE Fan. Category:Blog posts